1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bird feeders, namely, tubular bird feeders. More specifically, the present invention relates to bases for such tubular bird feeders.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the bird feeder industry, tubular bird feeders are very well known. These feeders include a tubular main feed body, which is commonly transparent or translucent so the amount of feed remaining therein can be easily seen. Feed ports in the tubular body permit birds to gain access to the feed therein. A tubular bird feeder also typically includes a number of perches routed through or attached to the tubular body to support a bird during feeding through one of the feed ports.
A tubular bird feeder typically has an open top and bottom end. The top end is covered by a removable cap so feed may be introduced into the tubular body. Bail wires are also provided so the feeder can be hung from a support. The bottom of the main tubular body is also closed, typically permanently, by a bottom base or cap. This base is usually screwed on or riveted to the bottom of the tubular main body to keep it closed. A post mount can be provided in the bottom of the bottom cap. The bases of prior art tubular bird feeders usually extend up into the tubular body. The top surface of the base of the feeder is commonly tapered or angled in some fashion to direct feed toward one or more of the feed ports at the lowermost portion of the tubular main body. This ensures that birds can gain access to all of the feed within the tubular feeder.
These known tubular feeders suffer from various problems that make them difficult to maintain. Remaining amounts of feed typically accumulate at the bottom of the feeder. When this feed mixes with rain, and the like, the feed at the lower portion of the feeder becomes packed and dirty making it difficult, if not impossible, for birds to access it. Moreover, once the feed is wet and/or dirty, birds may not even wish to consume it. Since the bases of these known tubular feeders are secured to the bottom of the feeder, they are difficult to remove. If a base is permanently secured to the bottom of the feeder, it will not be able to be removed. More likely, threaded fasteners are used to secure the base to bottom of the tubular main body. These fasteners require tools, such as a screwdriver or wrench, to remove the base for cleaning the feeder. The requirement of tools increases the burden of cleaning a feeder and further makes a bird feeder owner less likely to clean their feeder.
Therefore, there is a need for a bird feeder to be able to be quickly and easily cleaned. There is a specific need for an easily removable base for easy access to the bottom of the feeder. A bird feeder with a removable base that meets these needs is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,232, which is commonly owned with the present application. This bird feeder with such an easily removable base without tools provides a solution to the problems associated with prior art tubular bird feeders. This prior art bird feeder includes a base that is quickly and easily removable from the bottom of the main tubular body of the feeder. In general, the prior art feeder provides a new base that is releasably secured to the bottom of the feeder.
More specifically, the prior art feeder includes a tubular body member having an open bottom end where the base member is interfittingly engaged with the bottom end of the tubular body member. The base member is releasably secured to the tubular body member by the engagement of a spring-biased pin that communicates with an aperture through the wall of the tubular body member. Preferably, there are two spring-biased locking pins on opposing sides of the feeder with corresponding lock eye apertures. User manipulatable buttons are linked to the locking pins to cause them to retract to permit releasable attachment of the tubular body member of the feeder thereon.
Further, there is also a well-known desire to provide a seed tray proximal to a bird feeder to catch any seeds, shells or other debris that might fall from the feeder. This helps avoid such material from accumulated below the feeder to keep the area near the feeder neat and clean. Such a seed tray is typically fixedly secured to the bottom of the base of a bird feeder, for example, by a threaded interconnection. However, if such a seed tray is fixed secured directly to the bottom of the removable base of the prior art feeder discussed above, it would be difficult for the user to gain access to the squeeze buttons to release the base of the feeder for cleaning. Further, it would be difficult to clean the base of the feeder and the surrounding parts of the feeder if a seed tray is fixed secured to the base of a feeder.
Therefore, there is a need for seed tray that can be easily installed and removed from the base of a bird feeder while also providing an easily removable base for the feeder.
There is a further need for a seed tray that is compatible with a removable base where the removable based can be removed while the seed tray is still attached thereto.